Many cleaner compositions are presently used in many applications, such as retail, industrial and institutional applications. In many such compositions, a source of alkalinity is provided for soil removal. Additionally, in some compositions, it is also desirable to provide a source of chlorine to aid in sanitizing, bleaching, cleaning, or the like. However, it has been found that in many such compositions, the stability of the chlorine within such alkaline compositions is less than may be desired.
There remains a need, therefore, for cleaning compositions with cleaning capabilities where the composition has a desired level of alkalinity, and also has an increased level of chlorine stability.